One Last Breath
by Moon Girl xD
Summary: Kagome conheceu virtualmente um garoto muito especial,com o tempo eles se apaixonam e começam a namorar.Kagome vai passar as férias de seus sonhos ao lado dele,mas será que vai ser como ela esperava? [Inu s2 Kagome]
1. Viagem

**Resumo melhor do que o que tá lá xD: **

Kagome conheceu um garoto muito estranho e diferente de qualquer outro,ele era especial.Carinhoso,amigo e gentil,conquistou rapidamente o coração da garota,mesmo sendo amor por longa distancia,o que não empediu o começo e o desenrolar do romance.

Os dias passam e Kouga,seu namorado,demonstra cada vez ama-la mais,e incentiva sempre a garota a ir visita-lo.Até que então,Kagome morrendo de vontade de conhecer,beijar e abraçar o namorado,convence sua mãe a deixa-la passar as férias(janeiro inteiro) com Kouga na cidade dele.

Kagome imaginava as férias perfeitas ao lado de seu namorado.Na verdade foi assim mesmo,mas até quando?

**LEIAMMMM :D**

* * *

**Kouga diz:**

_então,amanhã mesmo vc já vai estar aqui?_

**Kagome s2 Kouga diz:**

_aham,pode esperar eu ai!xDD!Primeira coisa que eu vo fazer é te beijar )!_

* * *

Afastei rapidamente os pensamentos do dia anterior,já que senti uma tremedeira no avião,o que deixou vários senhores e senhoras preocupados,mas logo o comandante avisou que era apenas uma pequena turbulência,e que só ia atrasar 30 minutos o desembarque. 

Me aconcheguei na cadeira enquanto lia uma revista,nela a manchete dizia:

**Conversas virtuais são grandes causadores de estrupos no centro-oeste do Japão**

Parei um pouco para pensar nisso "_Será que esses reporters não tem o que fazer e ficam falando essas besteiras?" - _Por um momento me preocupei,"E_ se Kouga fosse um estrupador que me usou para conseguir o que queria?Não,não ... impossivel,ele não seria capaz disso._

Ainda faltava algumas horas para chegarmos a Toyohashi e por isso acho que cai num sono profundo.

_Confesso que meu sonho foi muito estranho,eu estava em Toyohashi,no colégio de Kouga.Por um minuto ele estava lá,do meu lado,no outro ele estava ao lado de uma garota muito parecida comigo._

_Tinha cabelos negros,iguais aos meus,mudando um pouco o tamanho já que o dela ia até a cintura.Usava lapis de olho,mas não consegui enxergar a cor deste.Era um pouco pálida e magra até demais._

_Tive a pequena empressão de que Kouga e ela estavam juntos,mas pera aí ... eles estavam quase que se beijando,não,eu não podia acreditar nisso!Kouga beijando outra?Mas foi aí que eu vi,o que eu menos esperava._

Senti o chão aos meus pés tremerem e acordei com o susto.Virei-me para a janelinha ao meu lado e pude ver que já estavamos em terra firme,fiquei atentamente olhando a pista de pouso enquanto o avião deslisava por ela,graças a forte chuva.

De repente o avião deu um tranco e parou,começou a virar para a direita e parou."_Finalmente cheguei" _pensei comigo,não podendo esconder um sorriso satisfatório em meu rosto.

Fui uma das primeiras a levantar por causa da anciedade,sentia que se não saisse daquele avião entre 10 segundos meu estomago iria pular pra fora do meu corpo junto de meu coração.Desci as escadas,peguei o guarda-chuva,o qual o homem que estava ao lado da escada me deu,agradeci e comecei a correr para onde se pega as malas.

Odiava aquelas esterinhas indo pra frente,dando a volta e tals._Cara por que a minha mala tinha que ser a ultima?_ - Me irritei enquanto via ela chegando por trás de todas as outras malas,azuis,vermelhas,verdes,pretas e marrom.

Catei-a com minha mão direita e esperei o povo lerdo pegar as suas para poder sair de lá.Mal esperava encontrar o Kouga,passei pela porta de vidro e comecei a procurar por ele.

Não o achei,talvez tivesse pego transito por causa da chuva e estivesse atrasado.Segurei firme minha mala,para nenhum engraçadinho tentar rouba-la e sentei em um banco...

* * *

_Oi gente _

_Capitulo curtinho né mas da pra sobreviver _

_Espero que vcs gostem ,esse capitulo foi só pra contar da Kagome chegando,_

_prometo que proximo capitulo já fica legal _

_Beijos _


	2. Encontro

_Gente queria muito agradecer as reviews,eu adoro ler todas!Muito obrigada mesmo,pq eu não levei muita fé nesta fic,mas já que vocês gostaram estou aqui com a continuação hehe!_

_Espero que gostem dela _

_Boa leitura gente!_

* * *

Vou admitir uma coisa,eu já estava irritada.Passaram-se uma hora e eu ainda estava lá,sentada no banquinho com minha mala.Cansei de esperar e fui me perder pelo aeroporto.

Depois de uns 5 minutos andando achei uma banca e fui ver as novidades que tinham.Achei a revistinha que eu mais amava,e não tinha onde morava ... vocês não tem noção da minha felicidade,agarrei tão mais tão forte a revistinha que ela parecia que ia se partir ao meio!

Corri para o caixa o mais alegre possivel e estendi minha mão com o dinheiro,mas foi aí que alguma mão apareceu por cima da minha,também com dinheiro e pagou minha revista.

Olhei lentamente e vi um homem forte,e muito lindo ... fui subindo meu olhar aos poucos e me encontrei nada mais nada menos com,o Kouga!

Consegui dar um pequeno sorriso,antes dele pegar minha revistinha e me levar para um cantinho sem ninguém:

- Você é mais linda aqui,do que na webcan ... - _Eu estremessi dos pés a cabeça ao ouvir aquela voz - _

- E você é também ... muito lindo - _Praticamente gaguejei enquanto ele enlaçou seus braços envolta de minha cintura e começou a aproximar seu rosto do meu._

Aos pocos o lábio dele cobrio o meu,foi um celinho demorado,que pra mim representou muito amor.A gente se separou e ficou se olhando por um tempo,_"Tenho certeza que ele acha que aeroporto não é um bom lugar para dar uns amassos" - pensei comigo_

Kouga me conduziu até seu carro (gente,eu até tentaria colocar um nome de carro,mas eu não entendo nada disso xD) azul escuro,abriu a porta para mim e eu entrei.Via ele pelo reflexo do vidro esperando o trânsito fechar,quando este fechou ele abriu a porta com rapidez e deu a partida do carro.

O papo tava bom,e demoramos um bom tempo pra chegar na casa dele,isso explica seu atraso infernal

- Tirei o dia pra poder curtir com você,não vou pra faculdade nem muito menos pro trabalho - sorriu ele enquanto me contava para onde iamos - Estava pensando em irmos ao parque,que tal?

- Humm por mim tudo bem! - retribui seu sorriso e continuei - Mas acho que preciso de um bom banho antes de irmos,você se encomoda? - _"Mamãe sempre diz para ser educada com as pessoas,eu to sendo demais!Devo parar de ouvir as bobeiras dela ..."_

_"Esqueci de contar para vocês né,Kouga cursa o segundo ano de medicina na faculdade de_ vocês devem imaginar ele devia estar nas férias mas a faculdade dele é super rigida e não tem.Imaginem a chatisse,mas pelo que me pareceu do jeito dele ele deve ser um _nerd_ mas não me importo.Enquanto eu,pelo que combinamos,teria que ir junto dele a faculdade.Mas como eu já disse ela é super rigida,então ficarei com pessoas de minha idade ... isso significa,não na classe dele."

- Pronto,chegamos ao meu apartamento! - Ele desligou o carro,abriu a porta ao seu lado e saiu por esta.Atravessou o carro e abriu minha porta,e com muita gentilesa eu agradeci - Pode subir,pega a chave! - E ele tacou a chave,já disse pra vocês que eu tenho reflexos horriveis?E a chave vuou longe ... o que me forçou a me agaxar e pega-la.

Subi as escadas correndo enquanto ele vinha atrás de mim:

- CORRE QUE EU VOU TE PEGAR HAHAHA! - _Que felicidade a nossa né?_ - pensei comigo

Abri a porta enquanto ele me abraçava por trás.Paralisei completamente ao ver tanta riqueza!Móveis banhados a ouro,tv de plasma ... aqueles computadores super hiper modernos!

Foi quando então vi algo se mexendo e comecei a ficar com medo,mas ele me tranquilizou antes que eu começasse a berrar:

- Calma .. é só a Kate!Venhá aqui Kate! - _Então surgiu uma robozinha,com as buxexinhas rosadas!Em minha frente,ela batia mais ou menos em meus ombros e trazia um produto quimico nas mãos,devia ser para limpar alguma coisa _- Ela devia estar limpando meu quarto,quando ouviu sua voz e ficou com medo!Kate,está é Kagome!

- Olá sr. Kagome! - _Foi aí que acho que a vizinhança toda ouviu meu berro!PRIMEIRO: uma robozinha super fofa COM VERGONHA DE MIM? Segundo: ELA ESTAVA LIMPANDO O QUARTO DELE OU EU TO OUVINDO COISAS? Terceiro : ELA SABE FALAR E ME DEU OI!Simples,ela também se assustou comigo e correu para trás do sofá,por um instante eu tive vontade de rir .. e em outro fiquei com pena,e fui até ela e dei um beijinho_

_-_ Olá Kate! - _E eu vi ela sorrir ... só pode ser um sonho né?_

- Kate fará tudo o que você quiser,pode confiar ela faz tudinho,é super amiga,tem um cérebro igual ou nosso ou talvez melhor! - _Achei tão fofo quando vi Kate corando novamente que nem prestei atenção no que ele disse -_ Vem Kagome,vou te mostrar meu ap.

- Ah claro,tinha até me esquecido! - Dei uma corridinha para alcança-lo e entramos na cozinha.

_"Ele começou a falar dessas coisas modernonas e eu não entendi nada!Disse que tinha um fogão especifico para Kate,caso ela se queime ... a geladeira era super hiper mega moderna,era do tamanho de 3 geladeiras juntas!Os pratos eram completamente finérrimos!Ele me conduziu até meu quarto ... tinha uma cama de casal super luxuosa,com um lençol de seda pura ... era uma suíte,o banheiro com pia banhada a ouro,banheira super mega hiper enorme!No mesmo instante comecei a babar ..."_

- Tome um banho e relaxe um pouco,vou ficar esperando na sala .. qualquer coisa chame Kate ou eu,ok? -

- O-ok! - Então entrei naquela banheira deliciosa e comecei a pensar : _"EU sou a garota mais sortuda da TERRA!"_

* * *

Oiee!

O capitulo é só pra mostra também como foi o encontro deles,BEM SIMPLEZINHO NÉ?

ahuhuauhahuahua!Mas tudo bem,juro que vai ficar legal quando ela for pra faculdade dele!

Bjosss!


	3. Um pequeno aviso

**Respondendo a uma pergunta: a Kagome tem 19 anos,enquanto o Kouga tem 20!**

**Boa leitura a todos!**

* * *

Já fazia algum tempo que eu e Kouga caminhavamos pelo parque.Este era bem bonito,flores com cores bem vivas,muita pessoa alegre,tudo para um final de semana perfeito,ou então um dia de folga.Menos quando está ao lado do seu namorado,sem dar uma palavra a mais de 10 minutos:

- Então - Comecei tentando quebrar o maldito silencio - Amanhã você tem aula né?

- Sim,mas você não ficará na minha classe,creio que já saiba disso.Minhafaculdade é muito chata,de verdade,queria mesmo que você ficasse na minha classe,mas,ao menos conhecerá pessoas de sua idade.

- É mesmo,não tinha pensado nisso! - Abri um sorriso meio timido,e ele fez o mesmo dando inicio a um outro e longo silencio.

_"O Kouga não era quem eu achava que fosse... tudo bem,ele é gentil,fofo,RICO,mas não faz meu tipo!Reparem no jeito que ele fala,parece que tem uns .. 30 anos!Nah isso foi um elogio,parece que tem uns 50!É tão educadinho,ainda não me deu um beijo que seja decente!Tudo bem,tudo bem.Acho que estou exijindo demais dele,e eu ainda sou BVL!Não falei isso pra vocês né?É,eu não sou uma garota muito de papinhos com garotos,já me pediram pra ficar comigo bilhões de vezes mas sou reservada,gostaria de perder esse "BVL" com o Kouga..."_

Quando eu vi já estava a alguns metros a frente dele,tinha parado quando o vi falando com uma garota mais ou menos da idade dele.Ela era bem parecida comigo,tinha longos cabelos negros,olhos pretos que brilhavam ao encontro da luz,era muito linda por sinal.

Vi quando ele me chamou e lentamente fui para perto dele e da garota

- Kagome,esta é Kikyou,uma amiga minha da faculdade - Apresentou-a pra mim,ela não pareceu muito feliz em me conhecer mas comprimentei ela com grande respeito.

- Ah então está é sua namorada,a tão famosa Kagome,prazer!

- Prazer - _"Logico que eu percebi que ela não tava afim de papo,mas fazer o que né!" - _Voltei a caminhare deixei os dois conversarem a sós,já estava ficando denoite e pedi para o Kouga nos levar para caso,o qual obedeceu direitinho.

A gente entrou no carro e começou a tocar uma música muito romantica, _"Talvez ele ache seguro dar uns amassos dentro do carro ao som de uma música romantica,espero eu..."_ - Mas foi o que não aconteceu,ele começou a dirigir e nem olhava para mim,parecia que amava mais a estrada do que eu!

Me joguei contra o banco e fiquei lá sentada emburrada,_"Essa não era as férias que eu sempre sonhei em ter,livre da mamãe,com meu namorado e talz,ou melhor,se é que ele pode ser considerado meu namorado!Bateu mais papo com essa Kikyou do que comigo ..." -_ Suspirei um pouco ao ver que ele ainda não tinha feito nada de ... de ... bom! - _" Será que ele não me ama,como eu o amo?"_

* * *

Olhei no relógio e eram exatamente 5 e meia da manhã,o horário em que Kouga acordava todo o santo dia,menos em sabados e domingos.Me levantei e lavei meu rosto,enquanto meus olhos sismavam em fechar ...

Vi Kate fazendo o café da manhã,e sorri para ela recebendo em troca um lindo sorriso.Também cheguei a ver que Kouga já estava arrumado e tudo mais,fiquei curiosa,será que eu estava atrasada?

- Eu entro 6 horas,ainda não está arrumada?

- Ah,você não me avisou que entrava as 6 ... se não eu já estaria pronta! - Sorri um sorriso(não sabe xD!)meio amarelo

- O que está esperando? -_ "Fiquei assustada com a reação dele,nunca o tinha visto assim,credo ..."_

Subi para o quarto junto de Kate,que trazia minha roupa totalmente lisinha,as quais estavam completamente amassadas graças a correria para guarda-lás na mala

- Senhorita Kagome - começou a robozinha fofa

- Diga Kate -

- Não se importe,o senhor Kouga é assim mesmo!As vezes está bem,outras vezes não ... apenas tome cuidado ... - A robozinha me olhou com aqueles olhos de filmes de terror,o que fez eu me arrepiar toda

- O que quis dizer com isso ... Kate?

- Você irá saber depois,mas,como eu já disse ... cuidado!

_"É,até robozinhas conseguem assustar a gente mais do que alguns filmes como do tipo Agua Negra!Certo,comecei a me arrumar enquanto refletia sobre tudo,acho melhor parar de ficar preocupada e deixar levar."_

Desci as escadas correndo e Kouga já me esperava no carro,entrei e agradeci a Kate pela ajuda,e,pelo o conselho.

* * *

Chegamos a uns 10 minutos depois na porta dafaculdade cheia de alunos entrando e saindo.Kouga correu para a classe dele e me largou ali mesmo.

Perguntei para um empregado onde era a sala da diretoria,a faculdade era enorme,entãoo pergunteia diretora onde eu iria.

Ela foi muito educada,muito mais que o próprio Kouga.Me levou para uma classe do outrolado do corredor,entrei e fui muito bem recebida...

- Bom gente,está é uma moça que ficará com a gente neste periodo,ela se chama Kagome!

- Prazer Kagome! - A classe toda falou em coro,muito show por sinal haha

- Prazer - Disse um pouco corada,enquanto ia onde o professor teria apontado para eu sentar.

Coloquei meu estojo na mesa,apesar que eu sabia que não ia ter que usa-lo,mas tudo bem,caso eu tivesse que usar.

- Oi Kagome.Soube que você que é a tal namorada do Kouga,um prazer,me chamo Sango! - A garota ao meu lado que parecia tão quieta falou comigo um pouco envergonhada mais falou,sorri para ela e falei:

- Oi,hehe sou sim ... vim passar as "férias" com ele.

- É eu sei,podemos ser amigas,não podemos? - _"Ai que bom,uma amiga bem no primeiro dia,e que conhece o Kouga,que emoção!"_

- Claro,mas tem que me apresentar seu grupo primeiro né! - Olhei para a garota ao lado dela,e os outros dois garotos,um por sinal muito lindo,aqueles olhos cor de mel me fascinaram,tanto que eu nem ouvi as apresentações de Sango

- Hello querida!Este é o Inuyasha,muito gatinho né? - Falou Sango bem baixinho para que Inuyasha,ou talvez o suposto namorado,Miroku não ouvissem.Eu por sinal comecei a rir e concordei com a cabeça...

* * *

**Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii rolo um climinha com o Inuyasha haha,será que vai ter algo nisso?**

**Só lendo pra saber MUHAHAAHAHAH sou má xD!**

**E o que Kate,a robozinha fofa,quis dizer com ter cuidado com o Kouga?**

**Será que ele não é quem ela pensa que é?**

_Para estas e mais perguntas,LEIAM A FIC!XD!_

Desculpa se demorei para postar o capitulo,não sei o que me deu mais sumiu a idéia xD

Acho que ele ficou bom e um pouquinho maior haha!

Obrigada os reviewsssss!

Beijossssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss xD!


	4. Chapter 4

**Me desculpem pela demora T.T**

* * *

_"Finalmente o sinal tocou"_ - pensei comigo mesmo em quanto ia conversando ao lado de Sango

- Então vc e o Kouga tão namorando mesmo?

- Aham Inuyasha , porque?

- Não acho q o Kouga seja um bom cara para se ter como namorado...- Respondeu ele emburrado

- Ahh mas eu acho! - Respondi eu,já um pouco irritada.

- Sabe o que é Kagomezinha,é que o Inuyasha e o Kouga não se dão muito bem sabe ...

- Ei Miroku - Disse Sango com o olhar furioso dela - quem deixou vc chamar a Kagome de Kagomezinha ¬¬? - PAFT! Então Sango e Miroku começaram a corre,ela atrás dele ... me deixando sozinha com o Inuyasha

- Er... - tentei cortar o maldito silencio... - Por que vc e o Kouga não se dão muito bem?

- Ahn?Tá falando comigo?

- To ...

- Ah,o Kouga robou minha namorada a um tempinho atrás... - disse ele super calmo,nossa,eu não ia conseguir falar isso com tanta calma meu Deus o.o

- Humm... mas então,por que vc ficou bravo ao saber que eu to namorando ele?

- Porque vc se parece muito com minha ex...

"_Aham,achei meu clone ... que resumindo era a namorada do Inuyasha,a qual o Kouga robou... pera ai,e aquela garota do meu sonho no avião...?_

- E a quanto tempo o Kouga e ela acabaram? - Perguntei eu curiosa,aguardando uma boa resposta

- Ninguém sabe ... mas dizem que eles ainda nem acabaram,bom,mas isso não importa!

-Ei ei ... fala logo,importa muito ... se eles ainda estão juntos o que eu to fazendo aqui?

Foi nessa hora que eu vi Sango e Miroku voltando,e,resolvi mudar de assunto ...

- Ah então o q vcs tavam falando hihi? - Miroku disse com uma cara não muito agradável... o que me deixou muito irritada.

- Eu tava falando prela o pq que eu não vou com a cara do Kouga,só isso ... - Então o queixo dos dois cairam no chão,e o meu também...

- Olha lá,la vem a Rin-chan e o Sesshy-kun - Sango apontou para os dois amigos que vinham abraçados lado a lado

- Oi gente! - Disse Rin toda animada - Hoje eu e o Sesshy vamos sair ... querem ir junto? - Deu pra ve que o namorado dela não gostou muito da idéia mas...

- Bom,aqui todo mundo pode ir ... e vc Kagome?

- Er ... eu?Não sei... tenho que falar com o Kouga-kun antes ...

- Ah esquece gente,ela não vai poder ir!Tem que pedir autorização para sair com os mais novos amigos! - Inuyasha me encarou com uma cara muito irritada,acho que minha presença naquele passeio não ia ser muito bom...

- Então tá,eu não vou!Tá bom pra vc assim Inuyasha que só sabe implicar comigo e com o Kouga? - E eu sai bufando de lá e fui para onde eu combinei com o Kouga,ele já estava lá me esperando ... falando com a mesma garota do parque,foi então que caiu a ficha,ela era a ex do Kouga e do Inu!

Fiquei um pouco parada observando-os conversar,eles pareciam tão... tão "amigos",ah sei lá... talvez seja minha imaginação,certo?Voltei a caminhar em direção aos dois

- Oi Kouga-kun! - Abracei-o por trás,dando lhe um baita susto,mas continuei sorrindo para aquela "cobra" como um tipo de provocação "ele é meu e não seu querida!"

- Oi Kagome!Demorou heim? -

- Ah... é que eu estava falando com meus amigos,a Sango sabe... e o Inuyasha também hehe...

- Olha gente - Acho que a Kikyou ao ouvir o nome do ex-ex não gostou muito... - eu tenho que ir embora!Beijos! - E saiu caminhando..

- Hum.. então já fez amigos,que bom... - Sorriu ele - mas,esse Inuyasha,ele te falou algo? - Kouga parecia ter mudado rapidamente a expressão facial,não estava muito amigável... me senti estranha,confesso a vcs,fiquei com medo... isso sim...

- Ahnn .. o Inuyasha?Não não... ele nem falou comigo direito ... - Menti,mas eu ia fazer o que?Falar que ele contou que vc robou a namorada dele?Do jeito que o Kouga tá nervoso acho que mesmo se eu pedi "me compra um sorvete?" ele é capaz de me espancar...

- Vamos então...

* * *

- Ei Kouga-kun - Comeceia falar enquanto ele estudava um pouco - Vc tem o telefone da Sango-chan?

- Sim,tá lá na agenda,por que?

- Ah... é que ela me confido pra sair e já que vc vai ficar estudando ..

- Tudo bem,pode sair!

Então eu liguei para ela,e esta disse que daqui a exatamente 10 minutos estaria passando para o quarto e coloquei um top azul,certo... não era bom usar um top azul,então coloquei uma blusa com um decote pequeno,preta e rosa brilhante,e uma calça jeans básica.

Kate veio me chamar avisando que eles já estavam me esperando.Desci correndo animada a escada,e me despedi de Kouga ... tentei beija-lo na boca,mas o que recebi foi um pequeno beijo no rosto...

- Oi Kagome! - Disseram Rin,Sango e Miroku,os únicos que estavam no carro.

- Oi gente!O Sesshy-kun e o Inuyasha não vão vir?

- Ah eles já estão no shopping,não se preocupa Kagome hehe,e o Kouga,por que não veio?

- Ele vai ficar estudando ... ei gente,promete que não contam isso pro Inuyasha?

- Claro - Disseram os 3

- É que assim,ontem,quando eu estava no parque com o Kouga,a gente encontrou uma garota muito parecida comigo,muito mesma - Miroku gelou no volante enquanto ouvia eu falar,o que me assustou - E,ele falava tão bem com ela sabe,e hoje,com o que o Inuyasha me contou ...

- Sim Kagome,ela é a ex dos dois ... - Respondeu Rin com cara de super sincera

- A quanto tempo o Kouga e ela acabaram?

- Aee finalmente chegamos gente!Bora bora,antes que o Inuyasha e o Sesshoumaru matem a gente,por causa do atraso. - Okey!Novamente fui cortada... acho que isso tem coisa no meio,vcs num acham o.o?

Então entramos no shopping todos animados,e Sango já foi logo parando na primeira loja:

- Aiii Miroku-san!Olha que lindinha essa blusa! - Incrivel como ela consegue fazer cara de mendiga que não tem o que vestir...

- Hehe é mesmo...

- Compra pra mim!

- Não ... - Miroku respondeu estreçado xD

- Buá!Vc nem gosta de mim!Nunca compra nada!

- Semana passada eu comprei 30 blusas pra vc,e estorei 2 cartões de crédito dos meus pais..

- Ah é mesmo Miroku-san!Vc gosta mesmo de mim hihi - "gota"...

Então,depois de parar em 20 lojas a gente finalmente chegou onde o Inuyasha e o Sesshy esperavam a gente,e eu não fui muito bem recebida pelo Inuyasha...

- Ah não!Ela disse que não ia vir,q q ela tá fazendo aqui?

- Inuyasha... ela é nossa amiga viu... - E,por sinal como de sempre,ele bufou emburrado..

- Vamo logo pro cinema,vcs atrasaram pra caramba... - Falou Sesshy irritado,enquanto levava novamente,Rin envolta de seus braços.Ela virou para a gente e deu uma piscadinha,como quem diria "Eu tenho ele e vocês nã-ão!"

Chegando na porta do cinema... aquela discussão de sempre sabe?Ninguém nunca combina que filme ver,ai fica os bobão lá na hora discutindo que filme ir ver..

- Vamo ve Espiritos! - Sugeriu Inuyasha

- Não... - Disseram Sango e Rin tremendo

- V de Vingança! - Sugeriu Miroku

- Não.. vc vai ficar assustado com esse filme Miroku - Sesshy zombou dele

- SELVAGEM! - Gritaram Sango e Rin ... enquanto eu,Miroku,Inuyasha e Sesshy capotamos no chão com uma gota ao lado de nossas cabeças - Ai gente!Também não precisava exagerar ... eu gosto desses bixinhos!

_" Mas será que o Kouga-kun tá estudando mesmo ...? " _- Enquanto todo mundo discutia,eu comecei a me preocupar ...

* * *

Continua hihi..

Brigada as review xD!


	5. Chapter 5

**Vo deixar avisado... eu demorei muito pra postar esses capitulos,graças a algo q eu n sei o q foi xD.. mas não queria posta,e hj eu finalmente consegui por isso to postando dois capitulos de uma só vez okey?**

**E também quero deixar avisado q vou mduar de conta do fanfiction,quando eu acabar esta fic.**

* * *

_Depois de um tempo dentro do cinema eu me cansei...não aguentava olhar mais para aquela tela,que passavam animaisinhos felizes(nada contra),ouvindo Sango dando tapas em Miroku,e os "smacks" dos beijos de Rin e Sesshy.Faleia todos que não estava me sentindo bem,e sai da sala ... o que me surpreendeu foi que Inuyasha veio atrás:_

_"Por que?Por que quis sair da sala?"_

_"Só não estou me sentindo bem,é sério..." - Fiquei chocada ao saber que,pelo menos uma vez na vida,Inuyasha estava preocupado com alguém_

_"Quer que eu te leve pra casa?"_

_"Olha eu agradeço muito mesmo mas não precisa!" - Comecei a caminhar em direção a saida do cinema,mas Inuyasha me segurou pelo braço,me forçando a olhar para ele_

_"Vem eu te levo pra casa"_

_... Foi quando eu vi que Inuyasha não estava seguindo o caminho para a casa de Kouga._

_Um tempo depois,vi ele estacionar o carro em um tipo de restaurante_

_"Por que me trouxe aqui Inu?"_

_"Quero me abrir com vc..." - Certo,o garoto me odiava a 30 minutos atrás,e agora quer se abrir comigo?Gente,isso não é muito comum,ou é?Eu não tenho muita experiencia com garotos sabe,nunca achei que eles pudessem ser , tão , como posso dizer... err... malucos,doidos,loucos!_

_"Bom,eu e Kikyou acabamos a pouco tempo,quando eu a vi ao lado de Kouga..." - Inuyasha começou a falar enquanto nós sentavamos,e eu pedia uma agua sem gás - "Deis de então os dois assumiram o namoro,foi então que de repente começaram a ser amigos,mas muitos por ai dizem que ainda tem um caso.Mas começaram a discordar depois que te viram..."_

_"Por que tá me falando isso,agora,e aqui e sei lá o que mais?"_

_"Por que eu me preocupo com vc,e não quero q vc seja enganada como eu fui"_

_Foi quando eu senti meu rosto queimando,sabia que eu estava vermelha mas tentei esconder,virando meu rostopara o lado.Senti também quando Inuyasha tocou-meo rosto e virou este para o lado,me fazendo olhar para seu rosto,que estava muito perto do meu..._

_"O Kouga é um mentiroso,acredite nisso..."_

_"Certo Inuyasha!" - Gritei irritada - "Já entendi!Vc se faz de santo,diz coisas que talvez nem tenham sentido,e ainda vem falar que o MEU namorado é mentiroso?Obrigada pelo passeio! - E me retirei..._

_Na rua,pedi informações e peguei um onibus e desci na esquina da casa de Kouga.Entrei e vi algo que nunca imaginei que seria verdade..._

_Nada de estudos,nada de cadernos,nada de lápis,nada de contas...e sim,roupas femininas jogadas pelo chão,e as roupas nas quais Kouga estava vestindo quando eu sai de casa..._

_Com muita pouca coragem,subi as escadas em direção ao quarto de Kouga...comecei a ouvir certos gemidos e comecei a me desisperar...vendo que a porta não estava trancada,respirei e finalmente abri-a._

_E foi aí que eu vi tudo,tudo,o que Inuyasha tentou me avisar..._

* * *

Me peguei chorando no quarto de Sango ao lembrar daquela noite.Depois daquilo,pedi a Sango que eu ficasse na casa dela.

Faziam apenas dois dias,e eu ainda não olhei direito na cara daquele safado.Sim,ele me procurava na faculdade,eu,como tinha dito Sango,nem precisava mais ir,mas como eu não tinha nada para fazer...

Inuyasha faltou nos dois dias,então não pude falar com ele e muito menos pedir desculpa por não ter acreditado em tudo o que ele me disse.Me reanimei e fui me arrumar...

Quando chegamos,vi que Inuyasha já estava lá junto de Miroku,Sesshy e Rin

"Inuyasha,posso falar com vc?" - Perguntei

"Pra que?Pra dizer que eu sou mentiroso?" - Quem estava em volta ficou meio sem entender nada,mas eu entendi,entendi até demais...

"Eu queria pedir desculpas..."

"Agora que pegou teu namorado te traindo vc vem pedir desculpas né?Se não tivesse pego estaria ai,toda felizinha,achando q eu era o falso na história,sua CORNA!" - Não importava mais nada para mim... sai de lá o mais rapido que pude,sem dar explicações a ninguém.Acho que Inuyasha não gostava de mim como eu achava que pudesse ser,mas no fundo,me senti muito triste com o comentário dele.Tudo bem tudo bem,ele estava certo não estava?

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**Acho que não vou mais mudar de conta xD**

* * *

Sentei na cama em que Sango me deixou para durmir e me peguei chorando denovo.Inuyasha estava certo afinal,ele não tinha culpa de nada... e sim eu,era a culpada de tudo.

Por um momento pensei em voltar para minha casa,mas acho que não seria certo deixar todos os que eu tinha conhecido nesse pouquissimo tempo.Peguei meu Ipod e resolvi parar de chorar,afinal ou eu resolvia tudo de uma vez ou ia me sentir culpada para sempre.

Sai da casa de Sango o mais rápido que pude e corri em direção a faculdade,rezei para que o segurança lembre de mim e me deixe entrar - foi o que aconteceu - entrei e fui em direção a "minha" classe.

" Professor " - Falei enquanto batia na porta - " Posso entrar? " - Ele fez uma cara de que não gostou mas deixou.Inuyasha ficou pasmo e ao mesmo tempo muito irritado.Tentei me controlar pra não fazer besteira na aula e aguardava anciosamente o intervalo

" Inuyasha... "

" Que foi Kagome? "

" Quero conversa direito com vc no intervalo,pode se? " - Foi quando meu queixo caiu,eu esperava uma resposta "não" bem curta e grossa,como é de custume de Inuyasha...mas eu ouvi um "Sim"... - Sorri devolta para Inuyasha e coloquei meu Ipod,afinal quem suporta as aulas?

* * *

" Então... " - Começou ele,com aquela voz linda e o olhar penetrante

" Eu queria pedir desculpas,por não ter acreditado em vc... "

" Eu sei,já tá desculpada... era isso? " - Mesmo ouvindo música,Quando a Chuva Passar da Ivete Sangalo,eu podia ouvir perfeitamente tudo o q ele me dizia

" Sinceramente Inuyasha,eu queria saber.. pq vc tentou me ajudar? "

" Pq tanto interesse? "

" Porque vc sempre foi frio comigo,nunca demonstrou algo que significasse um pouco de amizade ... " - Senti que alguém,ou algumas pessoas estavam com o olhar em mim,virei para ver quem era e logo percebi: eram garotas,morrendo de inveja pq era eu que estava falando com Inuyasha,e não elas...

Mas a inveja maior foi quando Inuyasha me envolveu pela cintura,e me beijou...no começo,eu achei que foçe um tipo de brincadeira _"Ei ei ei,cade as cameras?"_ - Pensei - mas ele aprofundou o beijo,ele queria mais,e algo dentro de mim também queria mais,e eu retribui o beijo...

No entanto,ele me largou e disse algo que eu não desejaria ter ouvido - "Desculpe tenho que ir" - Saiu andando sem ao menos me explicar porque... ainda tentei chamar por ele,mas ele me ignorou...

_"Pra que falar?  
Se você não quer me ouvir  
Fugir agora não resolve nada..."_

Resolvi não ficar ali parada e fui atrás dele.Agradeci por ele não estar correndo,apenas andando a passos longos,o que facilitou minha corrida dar certo,e eu alcançar ele

"Por que me beijou e depois saiu sem dizer nada?" - Esperei um pouco para ouvir a resposta dele,mas tudo que ouvi foi um "Me deixa" - "Não!Eu quero saber,por que?" - Inuyasha parou...

"Vc ainda gosta do Kouga,e eu da Kikyou" - Meu coração,pela segunda vez na semana se partiu denovo,fiquei sem palavras e apenas ouvi o que ele tinha a mais para me contar - "Foi puro impulso o beijo,foi mal" - E dessa vez deixei ele partir...

_"Mas não vou chorar  
Se você quiser partir  
Às vezes a distância ajuda  
E essa tempestade um dia vai acabar..."_

Me toquei da música que estava tocando pela terceira vez,acho que tinha dado algum problema no Ipod,mas ela era linda de qualquer forma.Ao contrário da letra da música,eu desabei no choro em meio a avenida Chaesa - enquanto via ele se afastar cada vez mais -

Comecei a andar sem rumo,mesmo com aquela chuva maldita que teimava em cair sem parar,foi quando esbarrei em alguém...

"Kagomeeee!" - Aquela voz era conhecida,já ouvira ela em algum lugar.Levantei meu rosto vermelho,devido ao choro,e me deparei com nada mais nada menos do que: Kouga - "Quanto tempo heim gata?"

"Sai daqui!" - Gritei enquanto tentava fugir de lá,mas Kouga me segurou e me prendeu contra uma árvore,então me dei conta... o lugar em que eu me metera,estava deserto

"Que foi?Esqueceu de mim é?Estamos sozinhos aqui... podemos fazer o que quisermos..." - Tentou me beijar,mas virei meu pescoço para o lado,deixando ele irritado ...

* * *

O.O"

Um pokinhu da musikinha da Ivete Sangalo no post

BjOnN


	7. Chapter 7

**Boa leitura xD**

**E já começo agradecendo o carinho de todos**

* * *

"Me larga... ou vc já sabe!"

"Vc vai fazer o que?Não está vendo que isso aqui tá deserto?" - Senti Kouga me apertando cada vez mais contra o tronco da árvore

"Eu te denuncio,e vc vai preso na hora!" - Kouga riu

"Dúvido,tenho clara certeza de que vc ainda me ama,ou estou mentindo?" - Por um instante fiquei queta,mas revidei

"É claro que está mentindo!Eu te odeio,agora me solte porr!" - Chutei suas partes baixas e comecei a correr,minha surpresa foi quando encontrei Inuyasha no meio da correria - "Inuyasha!"

"Kagome...pq está correndo tanto?"

"Kouga...Kouga está atrás de mim" - Em um ato rápido,Inuyasha saiu correndo na direção em que eu vim,procurando por Kouga. - Corri junto de Inuyasha

* * *

Chegando no lugar onde eu teria chutado Kouga,este não estava mais lá.Inuyasha estava muito irritado e começou a correr para qualquer direção,na esperança de encontrar Kouga,não é que na sorte os dois se encontraram?

Fiquei parada um pouco afastada,quando comecei a presenciar a briga...Inuyasha socava Kouga,sem se quer parar um segundo,enquanto o outro apanhava e apanhava,fazendo sangue vuar pela sua boca.Cansei de ver tudo aquilo e me menti no meio dos dois.

"Já chega!Kouga sai daqui e não causa mais problemas pra mim,muito menos pro Inuyasha!" - Respirei um pouco,talvez teria vomitado se tivesse olhado denovo para o estado de Kouga,então virei-me para o outro machucado - "Vc está bem Inu?"

"To sim" - Kouga já tinha saido quando ele resolveu fazer o mesmo

"Ei Inuyasha,vamo em algum lugar pega gelo pra coloca ai em vc..."

"Não precisa se preocupar"

"Ah precisa sim" - Segurei o braço dele e comecei a empurra-lo até um barzinho na esquina.

* * *

_Tenho que admitir,nossos rostos estavam muito proximos,eu,segurando um saquinho com gelo na boca dele,e ele só resmungando e olhando para mim..._

_Ele era lindo,fofo,carinhoso e tudo mais.. só que não era pra mim sabe?Eu não merecia tudo aquilo,ainda mais,eu tinha maguado._

_Perdida em meus pensamentos não vi quando le tirou o saquinho da sua boca,me "abraçou" pela cintura e se aproximou de mim_

_" Eu te amo Kagome "_

_" Inuyasha... " - Então me beijou,o melhor beijo da minha vida..._

E hoje,eu e Inuyasha namoramos a 4 meses,minha mae se mudou comigo e vivo hoje na casa ao lado da de Sango.Não me arrependo de ter conhecido o Kouga,e claro,depois o Inuyasha e Miroku...

* * *

FIMMMMMMMM!

sem graça né

aff podem me matar,esfaquiar,tacar fogo etc etc

tá ai!

Até a proxima fic,e muito obrigada o carinho de todoss!


	8. Chapter 8

Bom gente,

já que eu vi que muitas pessoas estão decepcionadas com o final desta fic.

Eu vou explicar o que aconteceu:

- bom,pessoas(eu respeito.. n vo sita nome xD) elas ficaram me enchendo,com todo carinho e talz "Poxa continua a fic logo"... todo dia isso,e eu tava sem criatividade total.

Então eu me irritei,e escrevi qualquer coisa.. sei que dexei muita gente com raiva,triste pelo fim da fic.

Mas eu também tive que adiantar tudo,já que to começando as provas amanhã.. e faltei 1 mes na escola e não sei nada

Mil desculpas porfavor

e até a proxima fic que será de Naruto


End file.
